


A Chapel looking forward

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, I decided to write this over a picture, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Talking About Shore Leave, The Bridge - Freeform, They Are at this Point, USS Enterprise - Freeform, because it said prompt in the tags, go figure, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Short story, edited, mostly a drabble. Chapel goes to the bridge.





	A Chapel looking forward

Christine walked on the bridge from the turbo lift that closed behind her. She could hear the beeps and the whirs of the consoles. She briefly closed her eyes taking in the scenery. The colors on the cozy, comforting bridge faded into the background. Feeling the awe and the fascination about space. Because this is where it all went down.Where discoveries were made. Decisions went down. Hailing with another ship was established. In the next two years she won't be able to go aboard this bridge. She opened her eyes looking over toward the woman of her life. They were planning to get married on the last year of the five year mission and retain their last names. They loved their last names. Mr Spock was not at his station that was manned by another science officer, a lieutenant Orion, a rather stocky woman with a unique build. Scotty was manning the bridge while the away team consisting mostly of the three senior officers were on a lengthy away mission. Christine walked over toward Nyota's black station decorated in buttons ranging in color. If she could, Christine would press them all. But the professional one who knew how each operated was Nyota. 

WChristine leaned against the dark edge of the console. 

"So, where do you want to go on shore leave?" Christine asked. 

Nyota looked up kindly toward her woman. 

"I was thinking of Baxter II." Nyota said. "The one in _The All Woman Vezillien District_."

"Ah," Christine said. "That is a good choice."

"I heard they have musicals." Nyota said.

"What kind of singers?" Christine asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Woman who sound like men on stage." Nyota said. 

"Oooh, those kind of singers." Christine said, delighted. "I have never heard of those kind."

"With me, you will be singing like them." Nyota said. "Some of the singers are well known in the music industry. One of them made a song for Vulcan romance."

"That one?" Christine said, startled. "The one that sounds really dull but passionate?"

"Yes," Nyota said. "It hit number one in the soundtracks last year."

"And Vulcans are happy about that?" Christine asked, in disbelief. 

"It hit third on their entertainment board two months ago." Nyota said. 

Christine and Nyota shared a short giggle  with each other finding the humor in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I need lots of experience for writing Chahura in _Out of his shell_ , needless to say. XD
> 
> And seriously, this was the only title I could make up for this short. I hope you enjoyed the short insight into their relationship.


End file.
